The Zygons takes Camelot
by LadyPrefect
Summary: Após um dia de treino, Merlin para para descansar numa clareira, quando uma grande caixa azul aparece em sua frente. Corram, Zygons estão atacando Camelot!


- Deuses, Merlin – Arthur revirou os olhos quando Merlin caía pela quarta vez consecutiva – Não é _possível _que você não tenha capacidade de segurar um escudo.

- É claro que tenho, oras – respondeu Merlin, levantando-se – você que não tem capacidade de jogar o machado corretamente.

- Corretamente? Corretamente?! – Arthur indignou-se – Numa batalha, o adversário não vai se importar da forma com o machado acertará sua cabeça. A única coisa que precisa ser correta é a mira, e os _reflexos_ – disse, enfatizando a última frase com mais um golpe de machado. Merlin tivera de ser rápido para desviar do ataque e levantar o escudo.

- Só não vai se importar se estiver morto! – reclamou ele – Você está me matando, Arthur!

- Como pode ser tão mole? – Arthur bufou – Ok, cinco minutos apenas – disse, virando-se para guardar o machado.

Merlin suspirou, aliviado. Dias de treino não eram fáceis. Infelizmente, dias de treino eram _todos os dias._

Sentiu sua garganta seca. Precisava de água. Saindo do campo, fez o habitual caminho que o levava até a fonte, onde agua limpa e fresca o esperava.

O dia estava ensolarado, o sol estava muito quente. Leves brisas passavam por ali em direção a Oeste, o que aliviada o calor daquela manhã.

O sol nascera há algumas horas, não mais que três. O dia de Merlin, como sempre, começara da mesma maneira: Arthur.

_Arthur_, para Merlin, poderia ser, ao invés de seu rei, um adjetivo Adjetivo, no caso, é o que emprega qualidade a alguma palavra. No caso de _Arthur_, o adjetivo seria mais um defeito. Um exemplo, no caso da frase "Nossa, você está meio folgado hoje", a palavra 'folgado' poderia ser facilmente substituída por _Arthur_, ficando, nos melhores efeitos possíveis, como "Nossa, você está meio _Arthur_ hoje".

No caso de Merlin, Arthur era sempre folgado, infelizmente. Merlin preparara um ótimo café da manhã, muito bem preparado e com todo cuidado possível, apenas para receber um pão excepcionalmente duro no meio da cara, atirado por Arthur.

- Mas isso está horrível – gritara Arthur.

- Isso é frescura sua! – respondera Merlin. O que aconteceu a seguir, foi um pão voador.

De qualquer modo, o dia estava bonito e ele pretendia aproveitar. Tomou alguns litros de água e desatou a caminhar em direção a floresta. Olhou para trás, para ver onde Arthur estava. Ele já guardara o machado e sumira. Provavelmente estava no castelo.

_Bom_, pensou Merlin, _agora posso respirar._

Depois de adentrar a floresta, Merlin buscou um bom lugar para descansar. Encontrou uma clareira com boa grama e um pé de árvore com muita sombra, e decidiu ficar por ali.

Sentou-se, encostou na arvore e fechou os olhos, pretendendo tirar um bom cochilo.

Imediatamente, ouviu um farfalhar de folhas.

Abriu um dos olhos, procurando a fonte de tal barulho. Silêncio.

Deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos, até que ouviu o farfalhar novamente.

Ok, não estava louco. Olhou ao redor procurando, quando viu um vulto alto e vermelho passar pelas árvores – a causa do barulho.

Levantou-se imediatamente, pronto para usar sua magia a qualquer momento.

A criatura andava de um lado para o outro, e Merlin, cuidadosamente, tentava acompanhar.

Seguindo silenciosamente em direção a ela, atravessou a clareira rapidamente. Porém, por azar da vida, pisou em um graveto e o quebrou, fazendo um som alto e estridente.

A criatura virou-se em sua direção, e Merlin assustou-se. Era alta, vermelha e de aparência borrachuda.

Ela caminhou perigosamente em sua direção, o que fez Merlin começar a recuar. Não sabia o que lançar na criatura, mas já estava preparando um feitiço para se proteger quando um som mais alto e mais estridente foi ouvido ao seu lado.

Pasmo, observou enquanto uma caixa grande e azul aparecia ao seu lado. _Aparecia_, literalmente. Estava sumindo e ficando cada vez mais presente. Uma pequena ventania e um leve tremor na terra foi sentido por Merlin, e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Lembrando-se da criatura ao seu lado, ele virou-se instantaneamente para o local de onde ela saíra, qual foi sua maior surpresa ao estar olhando para... ele mesmo. Sua cópia correu para dentro da floresta.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – perguntou Merlin, completamente confuso.

Para melhorar a situação, a caixa azul tinha uma porta, e de dentro dela saiu um homem alto, magro e com cabelo arrepiado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uns bons 5 quilômetros sem parar.

- Oh, olá – disse o homem, arfando – desculpe estar arfando, acabei de correr uns bons cinco quilômetros sem parar – continuou ele, arrumando o cabelo, que ainda estava arrepiado – bom, eu e minha parceira aqui. Sai daí, Donna, aqui fora tá tranquilo – virou-se para Merlin – sou o Doctor, _by the way_.

- Eu sou... Merlin – disse Merlin, assustado.

- Onde estamos? A TARDIS estava meio confusa agora a pouco, então não sabemos exatamente aonde estamos, entende?

- O que você...? Como você...? – começou Merlin, sem ter o que falar exatamente, até que retomou a postura – Que tipo de magia é essa?!

- Isso não é magia, é uma máquina que viaja através do vórtice temporal, apor todo espaço-tempo, onde eu quiser – disse o Doctor sorrindo, encostando-se na TARDIS.

Merlin estava pronto para responder quando a criatura – ou melhor, ele mesmo – saiu de dentro das árvores.

- Mas o que é ele? – perguntou a criatura, apontando para Merlin.

O sujeito chamado Doctor arregalou os olhos.

- Donna? DONNA, TRÁS A DING MACHINE, O ZYGON ESTÁ AQUI – gritou para dentro da caixa, sem tirar os olhos dos dois.

- Já estou indo! – ouviu-se uma voz feminina lá dentro.

- Quem é ela? E o que é um Zigon? – perguntou Merlin, observando sua cópia.

- Doctor, como ele pode ser igual a mim? – seu outro eu perguntou.

Merlin não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas a criatura estava se passando por ele e ele não gostava nada disso. Usando um feitiço não-verbal, atacou sua própria cópia que foi lançada ao ar, e caiu no chão.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou o Doctor.

- Eu tenho magia – respondeu Merlin – por favor, não conte a ninguém.

- Não, não contarei, eu... – então, novamente arregalou os olhos – espera, magia? O que... Merlin?

- Sim – respondeu Merlin, dando de ombros.

- Merlin, onde estamos? Que ano é esse?

- Nós... estamos em Camelot, em 1561 – Merlin franzia o cenho – porque...?

Mas nessa hora ele foi interrompido. Uma mulher ruiva acabara de sair da caixa azul, com uma máquina estranha nas mãos.

- Desculpe demorar, eu não achava. Você poderia me dizer onde estava, né – ralhou ela com o Doctor. Então notou Merlin ali – Olá, meu nome é Donna, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Donna – chamou Doctor. Havia urgência e ansiedade em sua voz – o nome dele é Merlin.

- Legal – ela sorriu, como se dissesse "grande coisa, ué".

- E Donna – chamou novamente o Doctor – estamos em Camelot.

O queixo de Donna caiu.

-Em Camelot? CAMELOT? ESTAMOS EM CAMELOT, DOCTOR? – ela dava pulinhos no ar.

- Sim! – afirmou o Doctor, também dando pulinhos.

Merlin achava tudo aquilo muito confuso pra um dia só.

- Mas espera... O Zygon! O Zygon veio pra cá, Donna, precisamos ir atrás dele – lembrou o Doctor.

E assim, ele e Donna correram em direção a cidade, com um Merlin confuso e desnorteado em seu encalço.


End file.
